Fainthearted
by unteytled
Summary: Hyungseob dan Woojin itu saling memiliki, tapi tidak juga. Karena kekasih Hyungseob adalah Guanlin, dan kekasih Woojin adalah Jihoon. Tapi keduanya begitu dekat sampai aneh untuk menyebut hal itu 'hanya teman'. [AU. Chaptered. BL. Park Jihoon x Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob x Lai Guanlin]


**Fainthearted** by _unteytled_

AU. Chaptered. BL

Park Jihoon - Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob - Lai Guanlin

•

•

•

"Hey bangun!"

Hyungseob menggeliat dibalik selimut. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak menyibak selimut. Matanya mengedip cepat berkali-kali—mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran—. Woojin menggeleng sembari melompat ke dalam kamarnya. Tadi dia hanya jongkong di jendela, omong-omong.

Sang empunya kamar merengut tak suka. "Jangan masuk lewat jendela! Kamarku jadi berantakan tau!?"

"Memangnya kamarmu pernah rapi? Tanpa aku lewat jendela juga akan tetap sama berantakannya." Woojin memutar bola mata malas sambil melipat selimutnya. "Cepat mandi! Kau bisa telat ke kampus."

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk beberapa kali dan berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk yang sudah diambilkan Woojin juga.

Kurang lebih setengah jam berlalu dan anak itu sudah siap. Woojin sudah kembali ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di seberang kamar Hyungseob. Lewat jendela, lelaki itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sementara Hyungseob hanya berdecak sambil menenteng tas.

Sesampainya di kampus, Jihoon langsung menyapanya. Ia balas tersenyum sambil menumpahkan semua isi tasnya ke meja. "Oh? Lagi?"

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. Jihoon tertawa jahil. "Kenapa dari kemarin kau selalu tepat membawa barang-barangmu? Dan catatan ini?"

Lelaki dengan senyum manis itu mengambil salah satu catatan yang tertempel di buku Hyungseob dan membacanya. "Apa teman masa kecilmu itu lagi?"

"Ya. Dia sangat keibuan," jawab Hyungseob sekenanya.

"Aku tak yakin kalian hanya berteman, pasti ada sesuatu. Dia tak mungkin menyiapkan barang-barangmu tanpa alasan." Jihoon terkekeh geli dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Hyungseob mendengus sambil mengatai temannya itu gila dalam hati.

"Dia sangat baik dan keibuan, makanya aku mau berteman dengannya sampai selama ini. Dan tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya... mengelaklah sesukamu..."

~

"Yak! Woojin! Cepat kemari, kami menunggumu tau!?"

Woojin tersentak dari lamunannya, ia segera keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Ayah, ibu, dan kedua kakak perempuannya sudah menunggu disana.

"Aku akan mengunci jendelanya kalau perlu." Celetuk kakaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau terus saja membuat kami terlambat sarapan. Lagian ayah, kita kan bisa sarapan tanpa dia!"

Ayahnya menggeleng kecil kemudiam berdehem. "Diam dan habiskan makananmu."

Woojin makan dengan tenang sementara kedua kakaknya terus melirik kesal padanya. Masa bodoh, yang penting ia sudah menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Hyungseob pagi ini.

~

Ketiga bersaudara itu berkumpul di ruang TV begitu kedua orang tuanya pamit pergi kerja. Woojin duduk di karpet sambil sibuk dengan _stick PS_ -nya, sementara kakaknya bermain ponsel dan yang satu membaca buku.

"Hey, kami tau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi jangan sampai buat aku kelaparan."

"Sebenarnya tak masalah sih, semua remaja selalu mengalaminya."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Makan. Ini tentang bertahan hidup."

"Ah, seolah kau sedang hidup di hutan saja."

Woojin berdecak kesal. "Kalian tak bisa diam ya?"

Dan suara 'pletak' yang cukup nyaring terdengar sebab kepalan tangan si kakak mengenai ujung kepala Woojin dengan sangat mulus dan juga... keras.

"Cepat resmikan!"

"Apanya?"

"Kau dengan Hyungseob lah! Apa lagi?"

"Ah aku lelah. Kalian mengobrol berdua saja sana!" Woojin melemparkan _stick PS_ -nya dengan kesal dan berlalu ke kamar.

Selanjutnya ia langsung melompat ke ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Telinganya memerah. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sampai nafasnya hampir habis dan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ini sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta pada anak itu!"

Padahal sama sekali iya.

 **TBC**

•

•

•

 _huhuhuuuu fanfic baru setelah selesai dengan urusan dunia nyata yang banyak paskib dan juga tugas T.T ohiya Last Goodbye aku usahakan update secepatnya :))_

 _dan juga, pasti diantara kalian merasa pernah baca cerita semacam ini? atau yang baca webtoon mungkin gak asing sama latarnya? iya. ini aku terinspirasi dari webtoon Super Secret. huhuhu gemess! cuma disini ceritanya mereka manusia biasa dan juga banyak yang dirubah, karena kalau mengikuti cerita asli aku malah bingung sendiri dan jatuhnya aku cuma copas tanpa tambahan ide aku hehe. jadi ya gini... XD_

 _btw, review bole laa~ kkk XD_

# **JinSeobNeverDie** # **JinSeobGaKaram** # **JinSeobJanganKaram** # **LuvJinSeob** wkwkwkwkwkkk :v


End file.
